Web structures that comprise polymeric structures, such as fibers and/or films, comprising crosslinked, hydroxyl polymers are known in the art. However, web structures that comprise polymeric structures, such as fibers and/or films, comprising crosslinked, hydroxyl polymers wherein the web structures comprise a tuft are not known in the art.
Accordingly, there is a need for a web structure comprising a polymeric structure, such as a fiber and/or a film, comprising a crosslinked, hydroxyl polymer wherein the web structure comprises a tuft and processes for making such web structures.